


[Podfic] Follow You Through The Dark

by greedy_dancer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of disarm-d's story. 21 minutes. 
</p>
<p>Author's summary: <i>Harry discovers that Niall is a vampire and has some valid concerns.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Follow You Through The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Follow You Through The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203446) by [disarm_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarm_d/pseuds/disarm_d). 



> I've been sitting on this one for more than a year and decided it was finally time to finish and post it! 
> 
> Thanks to the author for giving permission to podfic, and to the ever-amazing Paraka for providing hosting!

Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 21min 



## Downloads 

(right click, save as) 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/1NmVPoj) | **Size:** 19MB



## Streaming Audio

## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
